


Yes! We Have No Bananas

by Liadt



Category: Bulman
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, imaginary series 4 ep 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances work against George and Lucy's living arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes! We Have No Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> This is what should happen at the start of every series of ‘Bulman’ in an ideal, more than two series, world.

It was a cool, autumn morning and Lucy McGinty, clutching a lilo and a plastic blow-up banana, was inappropriately dressed for the weather, in a rah-rah skirt, sandals and a pastel t-shirt, which proclaimed the wearer had visited Miami. The stairwell down to her basement flat was blocked by criss-crossed lines of tape, with a note attached. 

George Bulman came up behind Lucy carrying their luggage. He was also wearing summer clothes and sunglasses under a straw hat. “What is it, Lucy?” he asked, wondering why she hadn‘t descended the stairs.

“I’m not sure,” she replied. The writing on the notice was illegible. 

The door of the flat above them opened and her neighbour, Mr Tadsley, came out. “Ah, you’ve not heard the news then?”

“There’s not been a murder has there?” replied Lucy, worried.

“Good heavens, no! Why would you think that?” said Mr Tadsley, giving Lucy a sharp look.

“Detective’s mind set,” answered George for Lucy.

“Hmm.” Mr Tadsley pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes - he didn’t buy the private enquiry agent line. To his mind, Miss McGinty was the well brought up daughter of a gangster and Mr Bulman was her minder. He had to be - he looked like a thug, despite the Shakespeare t-shirt and all the police in the area knew who he was. Why else would a young woman hang around with a man old enough to be her father if he wasn’t wealthy? “Whilst you’ve been away, there have been flash floods. I’m sorry, but raw sewage seeped in, up from the drains and ruined your flat, Miss McGinty.”

“It looks like you’ll be sleeping jetlag off at my place instead,” said George, with a tired yawn.

Lucy turned to George and plonked her forehead in defeat on his shoulder. “Do you ever get the feeling, George, that even if we get separately married and have eleven children between us, the fates will conspire to have us living together in perpetuity?”


End file.
